


Charmings don't like Change

by hookedoncaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x18, Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan
Summary: long-overdue post of an old episode rewrite 6x18 (6x19?)





	Charmings don't like Change

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I forgot I had ever even written this into existence but I think I wrote it after seeing a sneak peek for 6x18 or 6x19 so it is an unintentional rewrite of that episode I guess. Let me know what you think!

“What’s going on?” Emma’s parents had been acting weird all day, Snow was taking on all the wedding details and coming up with what she thinks is a “perfect wedding” for Emma, while David has been disagreeing and coming up with excuses against everything she says.

“I don’t know, love. I -- don’t know at all” Killian said but Emma was already out the front door of Granny’s to follow after her parents, with Henry and Killian closely behind. 

The day continued on the same way, with Snow proposing an idea and David finding some reason of concern or defense. At this point Snow had moved on to taste testing cakes, everyone had abandoned ship at this point to take care of their daily responsibilities except for Emma and Snow, and frankly Emma was ready to escape to her home where Killian was waiting for her with lunch. 

“So honey, what do you think of this one?” Emma didn’t have a chance to respond before her mother was shoving another bite of cake into her mouth.

“Mmm… mom, um I don’t know it tastes a whole lot like the one I tried 4 bites ago.”

“Well Emma, it needs to be the perfect flavor combination for your wedding.”

“I agree mom, but I really think I need a break I mean they literally all taste the same at this point.” If Emma was honest, these didn’t really taste like anything, but she didn’t want to hurt her mom’s feelings, she was only trying to help after all.

“Oh.. well, okay Emma. Erm.. OH I know! We need to decide on colors, ooh and FLOWERS!” 

“Actually, I think I should go home for a while, Killian made lunch and is waiting for me at the house. Besides, don’t we need to decide location before any of the more.. Intricate details?” Emma could tell by the look on her mom’s face that she shouldn’t have brought up the location debacle again, but it was too late.

“You’re right Emma, we DO need to choose a location, but apparently no one agrees with me about Granny’s. I don’t recall any other options being suggested though.” Emma could have sworn she saw her mom snuff her nose, but then Snow continued, “And I don’t see why your father is so adamant to disagree with everything I say suddenly. I mean you’d think we’d be on the same page about our daughter getting married! But maybe the sleeping curse lasted so long that we see things differently now…”

That is when Emma realized it was never about the location, or the guest list, or even the side comment about Whale. Emma’s parents were having trouble dealing with the fact that their daughter was getting married, and it isn’t that they aren’t on the same page they’re just dealing with it in their own ways. 

“Mom, I don’t think it has anything to do with the sleeping curse. You and dad have been separated so many times and you share a heart for Pete’s sake, you guys are on the same page trust me.”

“But Emma we haven’t agreed on a single thing all day long.”

“Mom, are you sure that you are ready for me to get married?”

“What are you talking about? Emma I am thrilled for you and Hook!”

“I know that. But do you think that maybe the reason you are throwing yourself into the wedding planning is so that you don’t have to think about the fact that your only daughter is getting married?”

“I -- I just,” Snow began to tear up when it occurred to her that Emma is right. They had only known each other for a few years and now she had to give her daughter away. Of course she knew she wasn’t losing Emma but this was one of the first big milestones of Emma’s that she would get a chance to experience and it was also one that parents usually have a long time with their children before it comes up. “Emma, we haven’t had enough time. I only just got to meet you a few years ago and then we finally get to know each other and I am already giving you away and it’s hard for me to process. And-- OH your father is probably dealing with the same thing! That’s why he doesn’t think anything is good enough, he is stalling so he won’t have to deal with this! Emma I think I have to go find your father.” 

“How about we give him a little more time to finish rounds, and when we trade shifts, I’ll talk to him. I think it’s a talk that is long overdue for us anyway.” Emma wasn’t exactly one for heart- to- hearts, but she had a feeling David needed this closure. “For now though, I am going home to eat lunch with my fiancé.” Emma couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she used the term for Killian, and Snow couldn’t keep from beaming when she heard it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Killian?” Emma called as she toed out of her shoes and set down the paper bag she had been carrying as she entered their home. 

“Good, you’re home, love!” Killian beamed as he gave his fiancé a chaste kiss on the lips, “How has the wedding planning gone?” He couldn’t even contain his chuckle as he asked, Killian knew that Emma wasn’t exactly the type to want the overly fluffy wedding her mother seemed to be planning for them.

“I have never tasted so many tasteless cakes in my life! Killian she must have had at least 30 cakes in the loft, I don’t even know where they came from or where she plans on putting them later on. I am just glad to be home now safe from all the wedding planning… Are you sure you don’t just want to take the Jolly and elope?” 

“As romantic as that sounds Swan, now is hardly the time to be leaving Storybrooke. Besides, this town could use some good news.” Emma couldn’t disagree with his logic, but this wedding planning was killing her and it had hardly been a day. Just then Killian noticed the brown bag sitting on the ground, “Love, erm-- what is in the bag there?”

“Oh! Uhh, okay just close your eyes for a sec?” Killian gave her a hesitant look. “Please, it’s nothing bad I promise.”

“Alright Swan, as you wish.” Emma blushed when he unknowingly quoted Princess Bride, making a mental note to show him that film at one of their movie nights. 

“Okay open your mouth, I want you to taste this.”

Killian smirked, “Well Swan if that was your intention you only had to say so.”

“Killian.” Emma admonished him, she is glad his eyes are closed though because she was sure she was red in the face after that comment.

Killian opened his mouth and Emma fed him a bite of the richest chocolate cake he’d ever tasted. “Mmm...delicious.”

“It’s just from a box. I called Granny on the way home from the loft and asked if she could make up her famous double chocolate cake, which is not as homemade as the rest of the town believes. Ruby kind of spilled that information when we had a girls night before I broke the first curse.” Emma explained. “I’ve always loved this cake and I figured it was worth the consideration you know? Our cake doesn’t have to be this big fancy thing because in all honesty it’s about how it tastes right?”

“I agree completely love. And as I’ve said before, your heart’s desire is all I want Swan. But truly I love this, I would be happy having this at our wedding.” 

“Great, that means we have one wedding detail finally decided.” Emma said with relief in her voice. 

“Speaking of… Emma did you ever figure out what was going on between your parents?” Killian asked.

“Actually I think I might have. I already talked it over with mom too. I think they are both kind of overwhelmed with the idea of the wedding.”

“Ah I see.” Killian reached to scratch behind his ear, “So they aren’t okay with you marrying me then…”

“What? Killian what are you talking about I never said that, and that is not what I meant.” Killian looked unconvinced so she continued, “ You know, they’ve only known me for a few years and having a child get married is difficult enough even when you’ve had the chance to watch them grow up, so they are having a bit of trouble dealing with that. Killian, they love you. My mom told me numerous times today how happy she is that we are getting married and dad literally gave you his blessing twice. They are just afraid things will change and I won’t be around.”

“Well love, they should know better, of course things are changing, but in a good way.”

“I know, they just have to understand that. They’ll get there, don’t worry. I have to go to the station in an hour, but right now how about we eat, it smells delicious what is it?”

“Why a grilled cheese of course. I learned how to make them just for you Swan.”

“Oh Killian, you spoil me!”

“You deserve it love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
